Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by SPRXluver
Summary: This is the contine of "Soul Of Evil."The Team is preparing for the big war,but Sprx's evil is back!Will Skeleton King Be Defeated?And most importantly, what will happen to Sprx and Nova's relationship with each other? Read and see what happens! SPRX
1. Angel or Devil?

**Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil**

Sprx just stood there , crossed arm, eyes madly closed thinking about the damage he's done. Chiro has just called everyone in his alliance to prepare for the war against the recently resurrected skeleton king.

Nova stands a few feet behind Sprx full of sympathy and thinking of what to say to cheer him up. The team are also trying to thinking of what to say to bring him up again.

"Anyone up for some video games?" Otto said trying to lighten the tension, but there was no response.

" Come on Sprx, this isn't going to happen again. We'll bring the skeleton King down before he

even has a chance to turn you evil again. We'll make sure of it," Chiro spoke trying to reassure Sprx.

"You really think it's that easy kid? I wish it was, because deep down inside me, I can't help

But feel the darkness of evil is just gonna take over me again and again till …."he sighed.

"I'm probably just gonna end up like Mandarin."

"That's not going to happen Sprx," Nova said trying to sound confident, but you could still hear the shakiness in her voice. She touched his shoulder trying reassure him.

"How do you know that" he said hopelessly. He shook her away.

"I just …I Just have this strong feeling…"

" I appreciate you guys always trying to help me and everything, but I really think that I should just stay away from all of you for a while, because sooner or later this is just gonna get ugly, and I don't want to hurt anyone." Sprx started walking towards his red tube.

"I really think you should reconsider it ,Sprx. Even if that does happen, we are prepared to stop it," Antauri spoke with his wise voice.

Sprx stopped facing his red tube , and replied without turning around," Don't count on it,"

He stepped in the tube and shot up. The rest of the team stood there speechless. Nova looks out the window, her thoughts in deep concern, worrying about Sprx. Nova stood staring outside the window and she was singing to herself _Who Knew:_

_You took my hand You showed me how You promised me you'd be around Uh huh That's right I took your words And I believed In everything You said to me Yeah huh That's right If someone said three years from now You'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out Cause they're all wrong I know better Cause you said forever And ever Who knew_

Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, and Otto were preparing the robot and all the weapons and amo. Jinmay walked over to Nova and tried to comfort her.

" How ya feeling Nova?"

"I'm worried about Sprx, Jinmay. Do you think he'll go back to his senses?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. Why Don't you talk to him one on one?

I'm sure he'd like that."

"Maybe I will….thanks ."

"No problem, I hope he be back to his regular senses again."

Nova had this doubtful feeling in her, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from trying to talk to him.

She walked over to her tube and shot up.

Sprx was standing on the shoulder of the robot, leaning against its face, watching the Sunset.

"Ughh…why am I so stupid!!" he said angrily to himself

Nova stands a good distance away , but is listening to him.

"Who in the world would actually touch the soul of evil?! No one but me!! That's who. Now I have to live with the regret of knowing that I almost destroyed Nova….What did she do to deserve it?"

Sprx begins to tear up and falls to the floor covering his face.

"I can't do that again, I Just can't. If I hurt Nova one more time, I don't think I'll be able to live anymore.

All those times I had to tell her how I really felt about her, are gone now. I should've told her when I had the chance," Sprx sighs.

Nova surprised by his words and is unsure of whether or not it's the right time to talk to him. She looks over at him and sees him sitting there. She decides she must gather up her guts and say something to him. ……….Anything at all.

"Hey Sprx, it's getting late, you sure you don't wanna come inside?"

"No….…I'm fine." There is a small moment of silence while Nova thinks of the next thing to say.

" You remember that time," Nova says as she sits down next to Sprx "when you used to be scared of water"

She lets out a little giggle. "And you kept telling everyone that you were 'too cool' to be swimming in water. But you ended up facing your fears and you did it."

"Good times." Sprx said sarcastically.

"Yaa well, maybe it's the same again. The whole team is afraid of losing you, but at one point we'll overcome it and conquer the evil in you," she replied hopefully.

"You know……………through out these years I had this one big secret to say, but I just couldn't find the courage to say it. And that's when I thought, ' I know why, it's cause I'm weak.' I am the weakest member of this team. Sure I may overcome other fears like swimming, but with other things, I just can't do it. That mistake I made, just marked me for life."

" You're strong in so many things, Sprx. And nothing is gonna break you away from the team. Not even evil. Sure you made a mistake, but don't you see? That's the difference between you and Mandarin, he chose that way and you just took the wrong direction on accident."

Sprx sat there taking in the words Nova said.

"You're right, I shouldn't be thinking so bad about myself. I've got a team that's got my back." Sprx winked and smiled. So did Nova.

As they got up Sprx said "Hey Nova, thanks….for everything. You've really done a lot for me."

"No problem, I just….I don't wanna see you gone, again."

As Nova started walking back to go inside, she turned around and saw Sprx still standing there looking out at the distance.

"You coming?"

Sprx snapped out of it and said," I'll be there in a minute."

Nova walked back, and Sprx stood there thinking to himself.

"……..Maybe things will get better after all."

His entire body then was randomly shocked and electrocuted for a couple of seconds.

"uhh..maybe that's enough fresh air for me…" Sprx said a little shaky, and hurried back inside.

"Just in time, we're ready to fly to Skeleton King's new fortress." Chiro said.

The Super Robot was in the air flying to his location with all the monkey's mind focused on defeating him.

Everyone was doing there own thing. Chiro and Sprx piloting, Otto checking all repairs and making sure they were perfect. Nova double checking all the weapons and amo that she could find. Gibson contacting all allies to find their location and status. And Antauri checking all defenses. Jinmay helping everyone and anyone who needed assisting. When they were done they all waited to arrive at the fortress.

"I can't believe this is it," said Otto," I'm feeling butterflies! Hehe."

"Yes Otto, this is rather nerve racking," Gibson responded.

"We must all remember to stick together and good will triumph." Antauri said.

"That's for sure," said Nova.

" We're almost at the end, I can't wait." Chiro said excitedly

Sprx said nothing throughout this discussion, and many seemed to notice but didn't feel they should point out his silence. He just tried to fake a smile, but couldn't manage.

"Hey look it's the Sun Riders!," Otto yelled out.

And yes it was. They were flying in there orange and white striped ship. And the team could vaguely seem them waving.

"Uh-oh, looks like they're not the only ones here ,"Sprx said pointing out some enemies.

They were in these UFO-like spaceships shooting out laser bullets at them. Five of which hit the super robot.

"I can handle them ," Sprx said confidently. "Just hold on to your tails.

Just as he said that he started flying the robot in a crazy fashion in order to avoid the bullets being thrown at them. He spun around and went up and down and out of control. All the monkeys were tumbling all over the place. The Sun Riders ,too, were flying all over the place, but not as crazy as the super robot.

"Lets see how they like taste of our bullets!" Sprx said. "Hit it Chiro!"

Chiro fired and then as Sprx spun and went down, Chiro flew back.

"Hehe, sorry about that kid,"

The bullets hit one of the three space UFO thingys. The Sun Riders got the other.

"Two down, One to go," Sprx said as he was ready to aim and shoot at the UFO

The Team was excited with almost complete triumph when all of a sudden Sprx experienced that random shock of electrocution for a couple of seconds.

"Sprx are you alright?" said Gibson surprised.

Sprx aimed and shot at the Sun Riders.

"What are you doing," said Chiro running to stop him from shooting them again.. He pushed Sprx out of the way and shot the last UFO.

They all looked at Sprx, and he had that evil grin on his face. He was shocked again and had a confused look on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?

"Umm are you okay ?"Nova spoke

"Yeah why?"

"Because you almost destroyed the Sun Rider's ship,'CHiro said.

" I did?"

"Why don't you rest a little? Maybe that's what you need," Jinmay said.

"Hey what was that for Chiro! You almost blew us up!" Sunny said

"Sorry, bad aim,"Chiro responded to them.

"Did I really do that Antauri? I don't even remember it." Sprx said still confused.

"Yes, I think I should take a look at you."

Antauri's claw went invisible and closed his eyes. He placed his hand on Sprx's chest and tried to see if he could find anything that is causing him to do this.

"I sense nothing is wrong with you."

"Maybe the computer just shocked me, we should probably check it out."

He nodded and checked himself but couldn't find anything

"I can't wait to crush Skeleton King's little skull " Nova said crushing the air.

"Yeah and have him wish he never was evil." Chiro said.

"And we'll beat Mandarin up! He'll cry like a little baby!," Otto said jokingly.

" We'll have him crying like Sprx instead," Nova said smacking Sprx's back.

Once again Sprx's body shocked and had the evil look in his eyes. He turned, activated his magnets and shocked Nova, causing her to smash against the wall. Gibson and Otto went after him but he hit them hard with his magnets. Antauri was about to attack him, but sprx moved out of the way and pulled a magna tingler blast on him.

He shocked back into his regular self and realized that he caused the damage to all of them.

Chiro jumped and started strangling sprx not realizing he was back to himself.

"Chi…Chiirr..oo….sttopp!!" Sprx could barely say. Chiro paused for a moment ready to punch him when

Sprx held out his hands and said," CHiro! it's me!!"

Chiro got up and said "sorry sprx," and offered to help him up but he denied it.

He looked around and saw his friends getting up with a struggle.

"I really think there's something wrong with me."

"Yes, perhaps I should give you a couple of tests." Gibson said as he got to his feet.

Gibson had him do some tests, and took a look at his brain , monitored his health., and reflexes, and examined his magnets. But couldn't find anything . He gave him some pills to take. (The kind that's for cyborg monkeys.) Gibson came out tired and exhausted.

He yawned, "Sprx will be okay, but I think We should all get some sleep," Gibson said.

"Gibson's right. We all need to be well-rested for tomorrow," Antauri spoke.

As they walked to their rooms, Nova stopped to check on Spx and found him in Gibson's experimental area fast asleep. She could hear him snoring loudly and smiled at the sound of it. The monkeys were all in their little pods sleeping, Chiro in his bed,and JinMay in her own room.

Sprx woke up in the middle of the night feeling the evil hidden in him growing.

"I can't stay here. I will only hurt them," Sprx said sadly.

He got up and walked over to where they were sleeping. He stopped by Chiro's room

"Kid, I've watched you grow into the hero you are today, don't stop growing into that hero."

He walked over to the pods the monkeys were sleeping in and looked at each one.

"Hehe, Gibson, you brain frame."he said as he looked at Gibson.

Then he moved on to Otto," I never realized how strong you were in this team, keep it up Otto,"he said to him.

He walked over to Antauri, "You always know the right thing to say and do,Antauri. I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing to do. Take care of the kid."

He paused as he saw the last person he had to say good bye to was Nova. He slowly walked over to her pod and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Nova," he said smiling as he saw her wake up but still half asleep.

"Sprx?" Nova said kinda quiet. She could see the figure of the red monkey standing in front of her but wasn't sure if it was a dream….or real.

"I love you, Nova," Sprx whispered without hesitating. Nova heard him say the words and saw him disappear and drifted back into sleep. He walked to the red tube and shot up and hopped in the Fist Rocket 3. He crossed his fingers in hope that the monkeys wouldn't wake up. He activated the rocket and flew off. Sprx left the monkey team.


	2. Sprx is Gone Forever

_----------------------------------------chpt 2-----------------------------------------------------_

(SPRX'S POINT OF VIEW)

I guess this is it……………..I'm resonating from the team………………for good.

This was so fast. One second, I'm fighting off bad guys with the best friends I've ever had and gotten. Fragment (consider revising) They were there in the good times and they were there in the bad times. And the next second, I'm running away from my biggest fear. I've been terrified of bringing my fear to life, the fear of taking down each one of them for the sake of the ruler or all villains. Skeleton King.

Overcoming this fear isn't as easy as getting over the fear of water, this is a million times a billion times as worse!!.

But what if it this isn't evil that I'm experiencing? Maybe it's just some sorta glitch? Maybe…..my magnets are kinda messed up? Then again, why risk it? This way, I'll avoid another regret.

………………………………....... Good bye monkey team.

(The sudden shock hit Sprx again, and his evilness overcame him)

" Hehehe, So long hyper force," Sprx chuckled.

"Now, why don't I pay that old bag of bones a visit. With my help we'll defeat the monkey team for sure!

Out with the old and In with the new! Woo-hoo!!!," He yelled out in a villainous manor, and flew in the direction of the Skeleton King's domain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the super robot, Antauri awoke only 15 minutes after Sprx left. He sensed something important was missing and soon realized it was one of the team members.

"Chiro, wake up," Antauri busted in his room and alerted Chiro. "Chiro."

"Huh?? What happened.?" Chiro said as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Sprx is gone. We must alert the others."

Chiro jumped out of bed and ran towards everyone else beating their doors in attempt to wake all of them up.

"What's going on?" Otto yawned and stretched.

"Sprx is missing, we gotta find him." Chiro replied.

"What!?" Nova said speechless.

Gibson ran towards the main room and tried searching for Sprx using the scanner.

"Why that's impossible! The scanner reads that he is right here, inside the super robot," he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"uhh guys? I think I know why,"Otto said picking up Sprx's transmitter and tracker. Everyone took one look at it, and had a worried and unsure look on their face."

" Why'd he do that? Where did he go" Chiro asked looking puzzled.

"His unreasonably and out of order shocks could be the cause for his dismissal. But what could they mean?" Antauri said trying to figure things out.

"Perhaps I should've paid close attention when conducting those tests," Gibson said feeling regretful.

"What if…….he's not on our side anymore?" Jinmay said trying so hard not to believe what she said.

"Let's hope not," Chiro said.

"Chiro, we can't give up our battle, this could be our chance to prevent skeleton king from taking over," Antauri spoke," We're going to have to look for Sprx, later."

"Right, Monkeys, lets go!," CHiro yelled.

The Super robot sped up and spun around in uncontrollably circles.

"WOAH!!!!" The whole monkey team yelled.

"It appears Sprx took the fist rocket with him, we'll never get there in time without something to balance out the robot!" Gibson remarked.

"What are we going to do?" Chiro asked.

"I know, Jinmay said,"

She flew out and transformed into her gigantic robotic body and held the Super robot's hand.

"Perfect, with Jinmay balancing out the Super robot we'll be able to have a steady fly and even go faster," Gibson said with a satisfaction in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sprx is flying towards skeleton king's domain_

"What have we here?" Sprx said with an evil grimace in his voice.

Mobis Quint was flying in the same direction as Sprx.

"Hey Red! Where's the kid and the other chimps?" Quint asked.

"Why don't you ask my little friend? His name is Boomer" Sprx said with a sly look on his face.

He shot 3 huge laser beams that ironically enough made a big "BOOM" They shot at Quint's ship causing injuries to him and his crew and major damage to his ship.

"Hahahahaha, that was fun, but I gotta get going" Sprx chuckled at the destruction he caused. He flew off leaving them there in the middle of the galaxy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
